


One More Year: 100 Theme Challenge

by dawndusk47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawndusk47/pseuds/dawndusk47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is growing up. It's their last year at home before moving on to college and adulthood. Let's make it as enjoyable as possible, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Year: 100 Theme Challenge

* ...

* ...

* ...isk...

* ...Frisk...wake up...

* You wake up with a jolt. You're in a place you don't recognize. You are immediately cold.

* A voice calls out your name. It seems much more distant than it was a moment ago.

* You stand up, realizing you're covered in snow. When you look around you, all you can see is white.

* "...Frisk..."

* You run towards the voice. It continues to call to you.

* You see figures in the distance. You smile as you recognize the silhouettes.

* I'm here, I'm here!

* "Oh, my dear child! Are you alright? You look so cold!"

* A furry monster hands you a coat and scarf. You gratefully put them on.

* A snowball hits you. The kind monster suddenly disappears.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHALLENGE YOU TO A SNOWBALL FIGHT! I SHALL THOROUGHLY JAPE YOU AS I-"

* A thrown snowball knocks the skeleton over.

* "Come ON Papyrus! You can do better than that!"

* The skeleton stands back up, his face filled with mock anger. He throws a snowball at you.

* You feel your soul become blue. You're forcefully moved to the side. The monster next to you gets hit instead.

* "careful kid! don't want tori to hand my butt on a silver platter, now do we?"

* The skeleton who saved you winks at you. When you turn back, the taller skeleton and the (fish?) monster is glaring at you.

* You are filled with determination.

***

* You throw snowballs at the others for a long time. Eventually, a dinosaur-like monster shows up with a book. She appears to be reading as you play.

* You collapse on the snow with exhaustion, a large smile plastered on your face. You giggle and close your eyes for a brief moment.

* When you open them back up, your smile fades. The sky seems much darker now.

* You stand up and look around you. The snow is much dirtier now. Your heart beats faster.

* The monster who kindly gave you the coat and scarf was looking at you in fear.

* "My child...why...?"

* You blink.

* She's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Toriel. Mom.

* The tall skeleton, who just a moment ago was calculating how to hit you with snow, was looking at you with fear.

"...WHY...?"

* You blink.

* He's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Papyrus.

* The snow has completely melted.

* The monster with fins has armor on. Only just a moment ago, she seemed happy to be spending time with you. Now she looks at you with fear.

* "...Why...?"

* You blink away tears.

* She's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Undyne.

* You look around for anyone else, not daring to blink. You could only see another pile of dust and a lab coat near it.

* Alphys.

* "...why...?"

* You spin around. The smaller skeleton is clutching his brother's red and tattered scarf. He's sobbing into it.

* "...you..."

* He slowly looks up at you. One of his eyes is glowing blue. He's furious.

* You didn't mean to.

* You feel tears streaming down your face as the skeleton drops the scarf. He staggers towards you.

* "on days like these, kids like you..."

* Don't blink.

* **"Should be burning in hell."**

* Don't blink.

* A swarm of bones is thrown towards you. You scream.

* You closed your eyes, waiting for death.

* It doesn't come.

* Hesitantly, you opened your eyes.

* He's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Sans.

* You see a monster who looks similar to your mom in the distance. You see him fade into dust.

* Asgore.

* You see a small child in a green striped shirt plucking petals from a golden flower. It seemed to whimper in fear. The child looks just like you.

* They look at you with a sickening smile. They disappear, leaving the flower to die.

* Ą͔̖ͯ͌̾̑ͭͧͬs̡͚̳̻̯̫͕̜̑̅̈́ͨͦ̿̓̅̆́͘r̢̡̥͍̬͎̝̞̆ͮ͒́͗͊͆̚ḯ̛̫̗͚̺̞̺͎̍̃́ͅͅe̸̢̫̭̙̊̑̄̌ḻ̴͕͖̣̹͕̇ͯ̊̈́ͤ̉́ͫ

* You are crying uncontrollably now.

* You didn't mean to.

* You didn't mean to.

_You meant to._

* You feel a knife being pressed against your neck.

_Whose fault might this be?_

* Voices. You hear voices of your friends all around you.

* "Why?"

* "Frisk, why?"

* "Why did you kill us Frisk?"

* "Why are we dust Frisk?"

* "Why Frisk? Why?"

* You felt your sins crawling on your back.

* You scream out for help. You struggle, and cry, and scream out for help.

_But nobody came._

_Why do you need them...when you have me?_

* The knife penetrates your soul. You feel it shatter into pieces.

* You jolt awake. You're in a cold sweat. You're hyperventilating. You jump out of the bed and run to your mom's room.

* Mom! Mom!

* "What...what child?! What's wrong?!"

* You say nothing. You just climb into her bed and sob into her fur. She's alive, thank god.

* "There, there, everything's alright. It wasn't real."

* You wanted to believe her. Why would you do something so horrible? If this was another timeline, you don't remember it.

* And yet...

* "Come Frisk, let's go get some water."

* You take your hand and you follow her, just like you did when you were younger.

* Toriel takes out a cup and pours some water from the pitcher. You sit at the table. Your eyes wander to the pile of mail from earlier today.

* You spot a flyer for a nearby college. You pick it up and analyze the words to get your mind off of Chara.

* ...Who's Chara?

* Maybe you should start thinking about college.


End file.
